testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiff and Theo
Note to Readers: This is an inbetween story to detail the events between The Great Game and the upcoming fourth story. It will better explain some events in the next story, so it is recommended that you read it. Chapter 1 My fingers curled into Andrew's hair, tugging at it. The moan it elicited from him excited beyond any reason, considering this was our first time together since I had up and left three months ago. Our breaths quickly fell into even rhythm as we both reached climax. Though we were both spent, he continued to suck at my neck. "Move back in," he murmured, his lips brushing against my neck. I missed him, desperately. But I wasn't sure I couldn't move back in just yet. It seemed to dawn on him as he raised his head just enough to look into my eyes. "Please?" "Andrew..." I brushed the hair from his face, trying hard to keep my breathing even. "I'm only here because you asked me to be, you know that, right?" He sighed and moved so he was no longer on top of me. "When, then?" I curled up against his side, draping my arm over his chest. "Not now. Not like this." I rested my head on his chest. "Soon... maybe. I don't know. You said you had something important to tell me, which is why I came. I honestly figured it was more than-" "Oh, right." He suddenly moved out of bed, quickly dressing himself. "I did bring you here with purpose." He grabbed a bunch of papers from the top drawer of the dresser as I busied myself with getting dressed. "I figured that it might convince you to come home. See?" I turned to look at him as I pulled my shirt on over my shirt. "Their names are Tiffany and Theo." I took the photo from him. The girl, Tiffany, was around fourteen or fifteen with long, straight brown hair. Meanwhile, there was a little toddler, no older than two, in her arms. "Who are they?" He smiled down at me. "They're two kids currently in the adoption system. I was, originally, just looking, but these two stuck out to me. You see, you can't adopt one without the other. Most people only adopt young children, but Theo refuses to leave without Tiffany." "Okay..." I said, slightly confused as to why he was telling me about the two of them. "Okay? I think it would be amazing to adopt the two of them, don't you agree? I mean, someone of Tiffany's age usually goes through the system without ever being adopted. And Theo, meanwhile, won't go with another family unless Tiffany goes with him. Why not adopt them both?" "Wait, adopt them? Andrew... We're still estranged. I'm not living here, and the with all the shit that goes on with my life... How would we ever be able to adopt children?" "It's a psych and felony background check, which we both pass with flying colors." He grabbed my hands in his own. "They need a family, you want a family. We can have the family we've always wanted, and all it would take is your signature and to move back home. You can raise a toddler, change a young teenage girls life... What do you say, Alana?" My mouth dropped open. We could have... a family? But... "It's more than just a family, Andrew. I want to give you children that are purely our own. I'm not ready to move back in because I'm still not at terms with it. I'll never forgive myself for not being able to give you children. I want to but-" He pulled me into his arms, holding me. "I don't care about children. You're all that I care about. I wish you would understand that." I nodded ever so slightly, resting my head in his shoulder. "I do. But I-" "Then move back in. I'm a mess without you. We can start over. You don't have to hide away in fear of me not loving you. I'll always love you. This is only one small complication. It's something we can fix. Just say you'll come home." I looked up at him. My hand brushed the hair from his face before gently pushing him away. "See you later." I made an attempt to leave but he grabbed my arm. "Andrew-" "Can I at least convince you to stay tonight? Even if you don't move back in... I want to at least hold you, Laney." "Andrew, please. If I stay tonight, I won't want to leave. It'll just be harder on both of us in the morning. I'll think over the adoption thing, but my answer, right now, is no. I'm sorry." I reached over and unclasped his hand from my arm. "This is hard on me, too. I want to run to you, and love you, and stay, but I can't. Even though I know that your fine with adoption, and that you don't care about children, but I also can't accept that fact right now. You've wanted children of your own since we were eight. I can't accept that your fine with just dropping it." "Is it so hard to believe that I would do it for you?" He held out a hand to me. "One night is all I ask of you." I sighed, wrapping my arms around my torso. "Why are you doing this?" He took a cautious step towards me. "I love you, Alana." "I love you, too." I, cautiously, took his hand in my own. We both released a shaky breath, both unsure of what the other would do. Run? Stay? Hold? Kiss? He gingerly pulled me back towards the bed, and I allowed him to. Letting go of his hand, I crawled onto the bed. His arms wrapped around my waist. We both remained still, neitiher one wanting to fall asleep. My mind swam. Had I really forgotten his embrace so much in the past three months? It hurt to think of how much space had grown between us. Finally, I gave in to the thoughts and slowly nodded to myself. "Okay..." I mumbled. "Okay..." "Okay?" Andrew asked. "I'll come home. If not for me, and not for you, for Tiff and Theo." "You will?" he asked, a sudden energy and childlike excitement in his voice. "Alana, do you-" "Yes. Yes, I'll do it." I grabbed his hand in my own. "I'll come home for you, for me... For those two. But the house is going to need changed a bit if you ever want to bring a two-year-old into this house. The spare room is going to have to be changed for a 14-year-old, and the other room that you turned into a mini guy cave is going to have to be changed." He laughed lightly, kissing the top of my head. "Way ahead of you on that, you know. I could show you what I've done since you were last here. But, for now, I want to hold you, my wife. I love you so much." I smiled softly, grabbing his hand in my own. "I love you, too, my husband." Chapter 2 "Tell me, Mr. and Mrs. Giovanni, why is it that you wish to adopt children over having of your own?" asked Mrs. Whitt, the head of the local orphanage. Though it was a very touchy topic, I knew I had to say. "About three months ago, I... had a miscarriage. Due to the circumstances of the miscarriage, I can't have children." I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to calm down. "And so... we decided that, since we can't have our own children, we would change the lives of some kids and adopt." She nodded her head, a slightly sympathetic look in her eyes. It disappeared shortly after, though. "I suppose that would explain your estrangement which ended about a week ago?" Pursing my lips together, I nodded. "I needed to come to terms with it, I guess you could say." "Understandable. Well, you both have passed all of our background checks, and the person who I had sent to check out the house said it is fit for children to live there. So, would you like to meet Tiffany and Theo Ovstrovsky?" I nodded, reaching over for Andrew's hand. He grabbed mine and squeezed it in a comforting way. All three of us stood and walked back into the orphanage. Mrs. Whitt lead the way until we came to a room. "Seeing as Theo spends all of his time with Tiffany, the two share a room." She knocked on the door before opening it. "Tiffany? Theo? There are two people here to meet you. They're going to be adopting you." The door opened further and Tiffany leaned out. Theo peered out from behind her leg. "You're barely older than I am," she said, eyeing me. "I know. Twelve years." I held out a hand to her. "I'm Alana. This is Andrew." Theo curiously studied me from the floor before moving out from behind Tiffany. "Will you bwing Tiff?" he asked, staring up at me. I moved so I was kneeling in front of him. "Of course. You're a package deal, and I wouldn't leave one without the other." He smiled and looked back at Tiff. "I wike her." Andrew kneeled down beside me and beamed at Theo. "Hey, little man." While he busied himself with talking with Theo, I stood up to speak with Tiffany. "You may be more than half my age but I'm willing to be your friend at the very least. So? What do you say?" She studied me for a moment, as if skeptical, before finally nodding. "I'll give it a shot. Besides, it'll be nice to have a place I can call home. Hey Theo." She placed a huge smile on her face, kneeling down next to him. "Why don't you and I go pack while... What're your names again?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Mrs. Whitt spoke. "Alana and Andrew Giovanni." "Right. While Mr. and Mrs. Giovanni go and fill out some paperwork, why don't we go and get packed?" "Okay!" He excitedly followed her into the room, likely to pack what items they did have. Meanwhile, Mrs. Whitt lead Andrew and I back downstairs. I took a moment to look over at him, a nervouslook in my eyes. "Are we really doing this?" A smile came to his face as he pulled my hand up to his lips. "Yeah. Yeah we are." ---- "Nice car," Tiff said, eyeing my black '67 Chevy Impala. "Like the Winchesters from Supernatural, right?" "You're a fandom kid?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. Though Theo can't watch it, it's honestly a really good show. What were you growing up?" Andrew snorted at that, giving me a small shove. "Biggest theatre kid ever. Star role in every production she was ever in. Should have made it to Broadway, but then life happened." Tiff raised an eyebrow in our direction. "What? Did she just suddenly stop being able to sing or act?" "Not that kind of life, unfortunately." I opened the back seat and Theo clambered in, followed by Tiff. "Do you think you can figure out the car seat for Theo?" "I've got it," she said from the car. I shook my head, laughing a little, before heading around to the driver's side and got in. Once everyone was situated, I started the car and we were off. After several minutes of silence, I decided to fill the silence. "So, what do you do? I mean, are you apart of photography? Journalism? Mathlete?" When I glanced at her through the rearview mirror, she only shrugged. "I'm not really apart of anything at school. I've always kind of of avoided big crowds. Then again, school just started last month..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you ask?" "Just trying to get to know you better. What do you like to do, outside of watching Supernatural, that is." "I kind of enjoy soccer but... I'd have to wait for the spring season. Academically... nothing really strikes me as interesting. Most of the classes are far too easy." "Yeah, well, most classes are," Andrew said, almost under his breath. "AP classes are a pain in the bum. Besides, you didn't take an AP classes while going to school, so I don't want to hear it, Mister." I shot Andrew a quick glare before focusing on the road again. "What classes are you in?" "All honors, and then I'm in AP Human Geography. Then I have Drawing I, American Sign Language, and P.E." She turned her attention to Theo. "So, Theo, what have you been doing while I was away at school?" Andrew leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I think I just thought of a downside to have kids in the house. I won't be able to have you to myself..." I gave him a small elbow in the side, though the thought had also jumped into my head. Still, it didn't bother me. I was... far too excited. "Down." In the rearview mirror, I saw Tiff look over at us. "What's going on?" "Nothing," I said, a small smirk settled over my face. "Nothing at all." As if it suddenly dawned on her what we were talking about, she cringed before going back to talking to Theo. I turned down Frontier Drive. After driving on the road, our house came into view, and there were quite a few cars parked by the house. "Em... Andrew?" I questioned as I pulled into the driveway. "Who all did you tell about Tiff and Theo?" "Garcia. You?" "Summer." It suddenly dawned on me, causing me to facepalm. "Ugh... I'm sorry, you two. I think my friend may have planned a surprise party." I turned around to look at Tiff, and she looked horrified. However, Theo looked excited. "But, I mean, I suppose it means you'll get to meet our... entire extended family, I suppose." I contemplated driving away, for Tiff's well-being, for she looked ready to throw up, but the door suddenly burst open and Summer came outside. "Alana Giovanni, if you drive away, I'll make sure we all stay here until you return!" I sighed to myself before turning off the car. "Come on, guys. They're all really nice, I swear." I gave an apologetic to Tiff. "I'm sorry. If I'd known-" She gave a small nod. "I-I know." Taking a deep breath, she unbuckled Theo and opened the door to the car, getting out with Theo. I got out as well and came around the car to her side. "Summer, why didn't you check with me first?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest. "How many people are here?" "Well, obviously your mother and your brother, and Andrew's mother. Garcia, and Castro, because she goes with him everywhere. Then we have Will and Tyler. Oh, and Mickey and Jonah. Uh... I don't know if Vinny's here yet but he said he'd try to stop by. Em... Liz, Caroline, and I think Liz brought her girlfriend..." Tiff walked up right beside me. "I think Theo wants you," she said, pulling my attention to the two-year-old. Sure enough, he was reaching for me. I took him from her, holding Theo. He giggled to himself and started to play with my hair. "It's so wong!" he said in amazement. Summer laughed and started to dot over him. "He's so cute. Theo, right?" She then looked up at Tiff and smiled. "You're so pretty! Summer. I'm your aunt now because she," she said, flashing an award-winning smile my way, "is my sister from another mister. So come here, kid." She pulled Tiff into a hug, though it wasn't reciprocated because of how stiff Tiff was. "Summer-" "Let's go inside!" I gave Tiff an apologetic look as she was whisked away. I was about to follow them, but Andrew stopped me. "Is she going to be okay?" "I pray..." He leaned down and kissed me before looking at Theo. "Come here, little bugger." He took Theo from my arms, using one hand to keep against his waist, before grabbing my hand with his other. "Well? We have people waiting for us." "That we do," I agreed. With that, he lead the way into the house. TBC... Category:Stories by Rainfacestar Category:Short Stories Category:Urban Fiction Category:Unfinished Category:Bounty Hunter